Do You Like It?
by thegoldentouch
Summary: Seto Kaiba reflects on a bitter loss he suffered at the hands of the Pharaoh at Battle City and makes some odd observations. [OneShot, No Pairings.]


**Do You Like It?**

**POV**: Twisted bitter little Seto Kaiba.

**Summary**: Seto reflects on a bitter loss he suffered at the hands of the Pharaoh at Battle City and makes some odd observations

**Written**: Monday, 30 August 2004.

* * *

Pride is one of the few things that I can truly say I still have intact. Near everything else that I could have laid claim to has been stripped from me – my titles, my honor, respect... Yuugi Mutou is a most efficient cleanser.

My pride is all that kept me from screaming that day.

Battle City had been a dream. It was the ideal place for victory, for settling old scores and for laying the past to rest for good. It had been a dream up until victory was taken from me, right from my very fingertips it was snatched... Yuugi said that it was destiny, that I had put up a good fight.

Why did he bother?

Did he not see that his kindness was nothing more then an insult to all that I had striven for? I had pushed myself so hard to get to that place – Battle City had been so much _work_. Couldn't he see that his pretty speeches full of bluster and self-righteousness were as bad as a slap in the face?

Do you like it, _Pharaoh_? Seeing the fight drain out of me. Do you like being proved right?

He threw everything, all of that effort, preparation and energy right back at me.

Yuugi, or rather, the _Yuugi_ that I knew – not the naive, gentle-spirited creature that believes in the heart of the cards but the arrogant, self-righteous '_Pharaoh_' they claimed him to be, had preached at me that day. He had bounced his familiar speeches off of me, talking about the wonderful challenge that I had put up – how it had been destiny that had decided the winner of that duel. I could tell from the flicker of triumph in his eyes that he knew all to well that his speeches meant nothing to me.

Those were what tormented me. Those satisfied crimson eyes that held nothing back. I saw in those eyes my true defeat – he didn't need to say it out loud. What he did say were hollow words, the words of someone who wished to appear the graceful winner. I have never been one for formalities – I've never pretended to be something I'm not.

I told him that I didn't want to hear it. I told him to save his breath for someone who was willing to listen. I don't need to hear the subtle undertones to his graceful tongue. It was all in his eyes – it always has been.

I don't know why he bothers. Or rather, I do know why he bothers – I just don't understand why he insists upon tormenting me so.

Do you like it? Seeing me fall like I did.

At heart I feel he's more of a sadist then the insane Ishtar truly ever was. Ishtar was openly manipulative, he openly reveled in causing Yuugi Mutou pain. The _Pharaoh_ plays a different game all together.

His cruel barbs are hidden behind elegant words and subtle-phrases. I don't think even his loyal followers can see the menace behind his words – perhaps they aren't there for those who don't bother to look.

Perhaps I'm a masochist at heart – maybe thats why I continue to challenge him. To feel that anger building up inside – to give it some release. To direct all of my frustration at someone – I don't understand it myself. I don't suppose I ever will.

All I know is that every time I challenge him, it just makes me want to beat him even more – and maybe, someday I will.

If only for my prides sake anyway.

Until that day I suppose I'll go on as is expected of me. I'll continue to '_fight the good fight._' Perhaps that destiny that the '_Pharaoh'_ is so fond of will give me a break.

_Yeah_, and maybe someday the King of Games will _lose_.

* * *

**A/N: **Another one-shot. Sheesh, this must be catching... This was based, very loosely of course since I haven't seen the episode in forever, on the scene after Seto loses to Yami no Yuugi in Battle City and Yami no Yuugi has his little 'graceful winner' speech. For some reason this particular scene irked me greatly... and it made me extremely sympathetic towards Kaiba o.o; Any who, it is somewhat odd, and I'm not entirely happy with it but hey.. Whatcha gonna do. At least I'm getting in some good practice for my creative writing assessment. The songs that this was inspired by were, 'Bother' – Corey Taylor and 'Do you like it?' - Our Lady Peace.

**Cathy-Bloom.**


End file.
